Le duc de Venomania
by Anders Andrew
Summary: L'histoire du duc de Venomania est triste, malgré tous ces méfaits. Car avant de devenir le diable en personne, il était avant tout un homme trahit par la femme qu'il aimait...


**Titre : Le duc de Venomania**  
><strong>Auteur : Anders Andrew<strong>

**Genre : One shot, deathfic, plus ou moins songfic (puisque reprenant la chanson "Duke Venomania's madness" chantée par Gakupo)**  
><strong>Fandom : Vocaloid<strong>  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : Kamui Gakupo/Megu, Kaito**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong> 

* * *

><p>La vie du duc de Venomania est une triste histoire.<p>

Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, un garçon aux cheveux violets, qui étincelaient de mille feux au soleil. Il était trop menu et de faible constitution, un peu comme une fille; ses parents pensaient qu'il ne survivrait pas.

A la naissance, son visage s'était révélé difforme, marqué par un accouchement difficile, il portait au front et aux joues d'horribles cicatrices. Alors il se cachait en permanence derrière ses belles mèches violacées, douces comme de la soie.

Il y avait une jeune fille qui venait souvent aux réceptions que ses parents organisaient. Elle s'appelait Megu, et son air mutin de petite fée dissimulait une froideur morose.

Elle sembla prendre en pitié le jeune garçon et s'occupa de lui.

Il fut époustouflé par l'incandescence glaciale de sa présence. Et malgré, tout il l'aima, hautaine et sincère qu'elle était. C'était sa seule amie.

Le temps passant, elle l'enjoignait à s'aventurer dehors. Un jour, il la suivit, confiant son âme fébrile et évanescente entre les mains de la jolie Megu.

Les gens, le voyant, se moquèrent de lui, le traitant de monstre.

Megu s'écarta comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie extrêmement contagieuse, à la fois dégoûtée et honteuse de s'être trouvée en sa compagnie. Il l'implora mais elle se déroba, apparemment sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Et ne revînt pas.

Alors le garçon aux cheveux lilas s'enferma dans les sous-sols du manoir, et il commença à pratiquer d'étranges rituels. Le vent provenant de la colline où siégeait le duc portait en lui des odeurs de soufre et de sorcellerie.

Ses parents décédèrent peu après, et il devînt le duc de Venomania.

Quand il reparu de sous terre, après des mois, pour l'enterrement de sa famille, il s'était métamorphosé. Sa magnifique chevelure nimbait d'une aura luminescente son visage fin à la peau très pâle, et ses iris brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel. Il était dorénavant aussi gracieux qu'une sylphide, l'expression fière et orgueilleuse d'un prince sûr de son pouvoir; car ayant conclu un pacte avec le Démon, il était désormais doté d'immenses pouvoirs magiques qui lui conféraient une beauté exceptionnelle, ensorcelant toutes les ladies.

Bientôt, elles affluèrent chez lui, et c'est ainsi qu'il se constitua un harem.

Et Megu revînt enfin. Elles vinrent toutes à lui, comme des papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière.

Même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas réellement, elle était auprès de lui, et c'était l'unique chose qui comptait. Ça et le plaisir que lui procurait les étreintes sans fin de ces demoiselles si pures. Aucune ne pouvait lui résister, une fois tous les vêtements ôtés.

Un jour, une pâle silhouette tout de bleu vêtu entra. Elle était ravissante, comme toutes celles qui restait dans le manoir pour le bon plaisir du lord.

Ce dernier accueillit la nouvelle rose de son jardin avec bienveillance, l'attirant entre ses bras…

Sans remarquer…la dague…qu'elle lui planta dans la poitrine.

La jolie fleur était un adolescent au regard hivernal; la rage déformait ses traits. Il avait perdu sa fiancée, tombée dans les filets du redoutable enchanteur.

Les femmes s'enfuirent en courant, piétinant sans vergogne le corps agonisant du jeune homme aux longs cheveux violines dont les arcanes noires venaient d'être brisées.

Le sang formait une flaque pourpre sur le sol miroitant, reflétant la clarté de la lune.

La dernière à partir fut Megu. Elle se retourna quelques secondes vers lui.

La vue troublée par les larmes, la douleur et la mort effaçant les contours de toutes choses, il la supplia du regard une dernière fois.

Il n'eut pourtant jamais l'occasion de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.


End file.
